Black Cleaver
Black Cleaver= * is gold efficient without its two passives. }} |-|Obsidian Cleaver= . Limited to one item.}} * is gold efficient without its two passives. * The raw stats gained from upgrading into are worth (150 health and 20 attack damage). }} Similar items }} Notes Black_Cleaver_Cleave_Stack.png Black_Cleaver_Cleave_Full_Stack.png * Both passives trigger on both basic attacks and on any abilities that deals physical damage (including pets), such as and , and the stacks are applied for every tick of damage. * On-hit effects, which are different from on-hit abilities, do not apply an additional armor shred stack (excluding and ). ** Note that the excluded on-hits will sometimes not apply the armor shred. If they're triggered by they will however always apply it. Runaan's Hurricane will also apply the shred to the main target since it deals them 0 physical damage on-hit. * The very first instance of physical damage does not get the benefit of the armor reduction. The physical damage dealt is calculated first, and the debuff is applied after. This means the full benefit of the reduction is seen on the seventh hit, after all six stacks have been applied. * Armor reduction and penetration effects stack, allowing an attacking character to benefit simultaneously from shred, penetration runes, other items such as , and champion abilities that circumvent armor. * When combined, and will apply 2 stacks per instance of physical damage, instead of 1. This is because the unique passives are not named and they are not the same item. However, the two items share the same maximum stacks. * Multiple instances of physical damage applied at the same time (e.g. with his shadow) will only apply one stack. Strategy * Black Cleaver is usually used on juggernauts ( , , ) because they can easily apply stacks and survive long enough to benefit from the penetration. Other than the shred effect they can also very nicely benefit from the bonus movement per hit which allows them to stick to their targets. * Building multiple Black Cleavers can be viable: with and 40% CDR, Black Cleaver grants 64 AD and 400 health, and is now worth: ** 40 attack damage = ** 400 health = ** 20% cooldown reduction = 24 attack damage = *** Total Gold Value = Old Icon Black Cleaver item old.png‎|Black Cleaver Trivia * The Cleave icon is also used in . * The item's icon is reused for the Teamfight Tactics item . Patch History ** Total cost reduced to from . *** Combine cost reduced to from . ** Can now only be obtained if forges the item (for himself or for another ally). ;V8.20 * Now correctly stacks on decoys. ;V7.17 * Added to recipe from . Only available while is on your team. ;V7.13 * An ability cannot add more than one stack in an instant. ;V7.9 * Armor reduction per stack reduced to 4% from 5%. ** Maximum armor reduction reduced to 24% from 30%. ;V7.4 * + + = ** + + = * Health increased to 400 from 300. * Attack damage reduced to 40 from 50. ;V6.16 * Fixed a bug where an enemy hit with multiple shells from basic attacks only applied a single stack of The Black Cleaver. ;V6.9 * Total cost reduced to from . * Combine cost reduced to from . * Attack damage reduced to 50 from 55. ;V5.22 * + + = . ** + + = * Attack damage increased to 55 from 40. * Health reduced to 300 from 400. ;V5.8 * New item icon. * New recipe: + + = ** Old recipe: + + = * Health increased to 400 from 200. * Attack damage reduced to 40 from 50. * Cooldown reduction increased to 20% from 10%. * No longer grants + 10 Armor Penetration. * Dealing physical damage to an enemy champion Cleaves them, reducing their armor by 5% for 6 seconds, stacking up to 6 times. ** The passive is now unique. * : Dealing physical damage grants 20 movement speed for 2 seconds. Assists on Cleaved enemy champions or kills on any unit grant 60 movement speed for 2 seconds instead. This movement speed is halved for ranged champions. ;V4.3 * Combine cost increased to from (total cost remains the same due to price being reduced). ;V3.9''' * Can no longer apply more than one stack of Armor Shred in a single basic attack. ;V3.01 * Health reduced to 200 from 250. * Maximum stacks increased to 5 from 4. * Armor reduction per stack reduced to 5% from . * Fixed a bug where spells were applying more reduction than intended. ;V1.0.0.153 * Armor reduction per stack reduced to from (Maximum reduction is now 25% from 30%). * Flat armor penetration reduced to 10 from 15 and is now Unique. ;V1.0.0.152 Rework * New recipe: + + = . * +250 health * +50 attack damage * +10% cooldown reduction * +15 armor penetration * Passive: Dealing physical damage to an enemy champion reduces their armor by for 4 seconds. This effect stacks up to 4 times. ;V1.0.0.130 * No longer shreds and armor. ;V1.0.0.109 * Fixed a bug where it didn't appear in the attack speed tab. ;V1.0.0.108 * New recipe: + + = ** Old recipe: + + = ** Damage reduced to 55 from 75. ** Now adds 30% increased attack speed. ** Now shreds 15 armor per stack from 12 but has a maximum of 3 stacks from 5. ;May 15, 2009 Patch * Attack damage reduced to 75 from 80. }} References cs:The Black Cleaver de:Schwarzes Beil es:La Cuchilla Oscura fr:Couperet Noir pl:Czarny Tasak ru:The Black Cleaver zh:黑色切割者 Category:Attack damage items Category:On-hit effect items Category:Armor penetration items Category:Cooldown reduction items Category:Health items